


Night and Night

by Spring_Rain



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, domestic nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Rain/pseuds/Spring_Rain
Summary: Daniel woke up and felt someone hugged him, it was his lover Yoon Jisung."Hyung, I'm going to make breakfast, what do you want to eat?" he asked the latter."Just order it later and sleep more, Minhyun-ah" Jisung answered between his sleep, without opening his eyes.





	Night and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of [ (not just) One Night Stand ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815832) fic
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy :')

Daniel woke up and felt hand circled on his waist. He opened his eyes seeing a man hugging him, still sleeping peacefully. He must be really tired, Daniel thought. Jisung told him he was gonna do night shift last night so the younger didn’t have to wait for him come home. Daniel didn’t move his body, letting the latter drowning his face on Daniel’s chest. Jisung snored between sleep, but the soft one, and he murmured sometimes. 

“Hyung, I’m gonna make breakfast, what do you want to eat?” said Daniel while stroking the latter hair.

“Uhhhmmm...just order it later and sleep more, Minhyun-ah” Jisung answered without opening his eyes. He tightened his hug to Daniel.

Daniel just smiled hearing it, even he felt hurt. He already knew this would happened later. When Jisung told him about his ex that cheated him that night, he knew how much the latter loves his previous boyfried. He got up and put the blanket on Jisung, patted the latter head and said, “Sleep more, hyung. You need more rest.”

He went to kitchen, opened refrigerator and counted what could he make for breakfast. French toast and hot tea sounds good. He was cooking the scrumble egg when he felt someone hugged him from the back, landed his face on the younger’s wide back.

“Why don’t you woke me up?”

“You looks so tired, hyung. Just sleep more”

“No, I promised we will have date, I’m taking my day off so we can go today”

Daniel smiled, didn’t turn his back, still let Jisung hugged him, “Where are we going today?”

Jisung drew his face, “Uhmm… I’ve planned it. It’s spring and we will go picnic at the park. Many peoples will be going and enjoying the flower and view there”

They both lied on the blanket, it was sunny day, perfect day for picnic date. Jisung lied his head on Daniel’s solid abs when the younger used his arm as pillow. 

“Isn’t it hard being doctor, hyung?”

“It is! But I love it. Being a doctor is always been my dream since my childhood. I haven’t told you yet but me and my mother got into car accident when I was 7 years old. I was okay but my mother got severe injury, seeing that doctor ahjussi were figting hard to save my mother really inspired me a lot. I decided I would be a doctor since then, to save everychildren’s parents, prevent them from losing their parents. Yeah even sometime we failed saving someone’s life.” Jisung face suddenly gloomed while telling his bad experiences.

“No, hyung. Don’t say it. You are doing great. You did your best so far, someone’s life is not something we can decide. But how did you handle learning it hyung? I can’t even function my brain during school days”

Jisung laughed hearing Daniel’s innocence confession. “Yeah it was hard to learn. Imagine you had to remember all morphology and anatomy of human body. But I enjoyed it. But you know what? My first experience with cadaver was worst, I couldn’t eat anything after dissected it. But I got used to it by the time. I have many people at may back, my family, appa, eomma, seulgi my sister, and my friend at this field”

Daniel knew, that friend was referring to Hwang Minhyun, the doctor from same hospital with Jisung. Daniel ever saw Jisung pasted a group picture from his college life and there is Jisung and Minhyun on it. Probably they were campus couple back then before working at the same hospital.

He suddenly remembered about what happened this morning. He hate to admit it but it was not the first time Jisung calling him with his ex name subconsciously. There was time Jisung picked his call and said “ What happened, Minhyun-ah” and Daniel couldn’t help himself and silent before talking to the latter. He let Jisung realized that he called the wrong name, Jisung always say sorry after knowing it. But Daniel was too dumb because of love, he would say it’s okay even his heart felt uneasy. He understood it, Jisung still felt pain from Minhyun, his heart still needed time for it. 

It’s been 3 months they started dating, or not? Daniel was not sure about it. They never declared it actually, there was no ‘I love you, will you be my boyfriend?’ on them. They just naturally getting together after that kiss in the hospital room.

Daniel often came to Jisung’s flat, slept over, even mostly the doctor didn’t come back home because of his medical duty, and Daniel understood it. Jisung always welcomed for any Daniel’s acts, he accepted invitation for lunch, picked up after working, or dated if he had free time. 

Like that night, Jisung had night shift and Daniel didn’t want to spend night alone in Jisung’s flat. He chose to go to bar where he often came over. Drinking his 3rd glass of champagne.

“Kang Daniel?” someone called his name. He turned his head and saw Kim Jaehwan. He knew this guy, an anesthesiologist from Jisung’s work place, and also the latter’s bestfriend. 

“Oh, Hello. I heard about you from Jisung hyung”

“Why are you drinking alone here? Ah… is Jisung hyung in Hospital now?” Jaehwan took a seat beside Daniel, drank the champagne that offered to him.

“Yes, he said so, or not? Hahaha… I’m not sure if he is really in hospital now” Daniel answered with bitter face, he was drunk.

“Is there something wrong in your relationship?” Jaehwan caught the sadness on Daniel’s voice.

“Relationship? I don’t even know whether we both are in relationship or not”

“What is that? I thought you both are dating”

“I also think same, he is my lover and I’m his boyfriend. But seems like I am the only one who thinks like that” Daniel chuckled and continued drinking.

“Why are you saying that?”

“I always feel like he still has that heart for his previous boyfriend. His ex still strongly shadowing him. He reacted to my kisses and hugs but I somehow feel like there were no emotion on it. It makes me feel insecured if he loves me or not. But I am too afraid to ask, I am more afraid to hear the answer, because I can assume it already.”

“Yeah, I can’t lie to you. Minhyun hyung existence was too strong for Jisung hyung. They both started from the bottom together, dated for long time, shared their each other’s dream. An Internist and surgeon couple? Sounds amazing right? We all loved this dreamy couple back then, before they broke up.”

“I know it. That makes me feel inferior to him, I am just a model from small agency. We are not in same level in society.”

“Hm, I think it is not the reason, Jisung hyung ain’t that type of person. He must have another reason. You better talk with him privately about it.”

**

Jisung was done checking his patients that night. He sat on waiting chair at the ward reading medical record from a patient. He felt someone sat beside him, turned out it was Hwang Minhyun, holding his files.

“You can sit on that empty chair, not beside me, dr. Hwang” said Jisung without facing him.

“Stop snapping at me, hyung. You can’t do this forever, we work in same place”

Jisung chuckled, “Then what?”

“I don’t want us ended up like this. It’s hard for me”  
“Weird, why does it sound like you are the victim here? I am the one who should say it, no?” Jisung stood up and was gonna leave but his step stopped as Minhyun grabbed his hand.

“Hyung, You know what? My body might cheat on you, but my heart doesn’t”

Jisung didn’t turned his back, “Did you sleep with him?”

“Hyung…I am..” Minhyun couldn’t continue his words.

“Did you sleep with him, Hwang Minhyun?” Jisung turned his back and stared right at Minhyun’s eyes.

No answer from Minhyun, he still silent and looked at the floor below him. His acts tells the answer instead.

Jisung sighed, pulled his hand away from Minhyun’s, “Okay, got it. That’s enough for me, and for us. I know the answer already.” Jisung walked away, leaving Minhyun who still sat on the chair.

**

Daniel woke up next morning. He knew Jisung already got home because he felt someone hugging him while sleeping. He walked to the living room after taking a bath. His head felt so heavy, he didn’t remember how much alcohol that he drank last night. He was too drunk to remember anything. He walked to living room and saw Jisung was seating on the sofa, looked like working on something on his laptop seriously. He missed the latter, wanted to hug him from behind. 

Jisung suddenly coughed and Daniel stopped his move, grabbed glass of water and offered it to Jisung.

“Thank you, Minhyun-ah” Jisung gave the glass back without moved his face from looking at laptop monitor. 

Again, Daniel felt hurted again. He felt his heart pricked because of it. 

“Until when, hyung?” Daniel suddenly had urge to ask.

“No, Niel-ah. I am so sorry. I am not in the right state of mind now,” Jisung realized he just did something wrong.

“Until when I should wait you to forget your ex completely?”

“It’s not like that, Niel-ah” Jisung stood up and faced Daniel.

“Why do I feel like your heart still belong to Hwang Minhyun? You never let me visit you to the hospital, as if you didn’t want me to meet your ex there. I hate to say that but I feel like you only see me as rebound?”

Jisung couldn’t deny what Daniel said. He felt his eyes watered, he knew he was mean to Daniel.  
Daniel sighed, continued his words,” Do you really love me, hyung? Or is there any place in your heart for me? I feel like I am the only one who’s in love here, you are not. This is worse than you didn’t want to meet me back then.” Jisung could see tears on Daniel’s eyes. He knew Daniel was getting hurt so much, and it’s all because of him.

He reached the younger’s hands, let his tears came down on his face “ I am so sorry, Niel-ah. I know that I like being together with you. But I don’t know about my heart, I don’t know what I feel about you. I am really sorry.”

Daniel got it, the answer that he always feel afraid to hear, he finally got it. He knew that when he started talking about it, he would end up getting that answer. Daniel then placed his palm on Jisung’s cheek,” You don’t have to feel sorry, hyung. I am the one who’s stupidly investing his heart eventhough I already knew the consequences of it. Don’t force yourself to love me. I can wait for it. Because for me, it’s always been love from the start.” Daniel ended his words, then landed his lips on the latter’s. 

Jisung couldn’t kiss the younger back. He knew he didn’t deserve that kiss, he didn’t deserve Kang Daniel, he was the mean one on this relationship. He could feel Daniel got hurt from that kiss, that kiss tasted bitter, that kiss said goodbye. 

Daniel pulled his lips away, smiled and wiped the latter’s tears, then he took his jacket and key. Walked out and left Jisung who still silent and didn’t move from his position. Jisung knew that he didn’t have that right stopping Daniel from leaving. This time, he would let the latter deal with his heart first, and with his past. He knew he can do it, even his heart was crying inside. Before he geared up his motor cycle, he started typing something for Jisung because he had no strength saying it before. 

_[10.10] “Thank you so much hyung, it was short yet I am really happy being together with you”_

_[10.11] Message read. ___

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for sequel and here it is, feel free to scream at me


End file.
